mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
The Changelog is a log or record of all changes or made to a project, in this case, the mcMMO plugin. It should be noted that any version with changes not logged was probably a minor update. † Indicates features requiring Spout. __TOC__ Version 1.2.x Version 1.2.09 * Fixed issue with Repair Mastery (Issue #47) *Made Arcane Forging fully configurable (Pull Request #52) *Made Fishing configurable (Pull Request #60) *Changed timer to be a bit more efficient (Issue #19) *Changed to fire EntityDamageEvents for all damage done by mcMMO *New custom event for developers McMMOPlayerLevelUpEvent *New custom event for developers McMMOItemSpawnEvent *Changed LoadProperties from the old Configuration to FileConfiguration *Removed aliasing from config.yml *Fixed mining procs from Super Break & Silk Touch *Unused smelt property removed *Minor optimizations *Fix for setting properly block damage values *Initial skill level capping removed *Initial command alias framework added *Fixed abilities not handling Unbreaking items *Fix for treefeller glitch (Tested against CB 1.1-R3) Version 1.2.08 *Changed Bukkit events to new event system *Changed aliasing to send both the mcmmo command and the command used. *Changes in combat exp (Pull Request #49) *Repair for bows & leather armor (Pull Request #46) *Fixed missing images (Pull Request #45) *POM Changes for dependencies (Pull Request #36) *Fishing & Repair fixes (Pull Request #31) *Fixed CraftOfflinePlayer issue (Issue #212) errors for offline wolf owners *Pull in commit from @NuclearW for issue from previous commit Version 1.2.07 *Fixed mctop not working at all (whoops!) *Fixed problem with multithreading in mcMMO causing errors *Fixed bug with Repair where it would remove the enchantments if you could not even repair the item *The command mmoupdate now runs in its own thread to ease the burden on the server Version 1.1.x Version 1.1.05 * Maps dropped from excavation are created correctly, and represent the area they are found in * Fixed an exploit with clay and excavation * † Fixed a NPE with locking xp bars * Fixed the !AdeptDiamond! localization error when repairing diamond with a skill below 50 Version 1.1.04 * † Removed URL settings for XPBAR/XPICON/HPBAR * † Added single URL setting for mcMMO * Changed default host from Dropbox to Rycochet's webserver (with apparently unlimited bandwidth!, thanks Rycochet) * † Fixed Repair noise not getting played * † Fixed a small memory leak with party health bars Version 1.1.03 * † Fixed a few images being hard-coded still rather than configurable Version 1.1.02 * † Fixed bug where toggle for xpicon didn't work * Fixed bug where Excavation gave gravel drops to grass * Excavation now uses more enums Version 1.1.01 * † Fixed toggles for hpbar/xpbar not working Version 1.1.0 * † Brand new XP Bars, Health bars, and Skill Icons designed by BrandonXP * † Added /xplock to lock the xp bar to a skill * † Repairing metal now has a sound effect * Shears added to Repair * MySpawn now works correctly when you are in the nether * MySpawn message when you right click a bed is now squelched * Intervals at which players renegerate hp have doubled in length (making it take 100% longer to regenerate than before) * Rewrote many variables stored per player to be integer instead of long, reducing overall memory usage of mcMMO * Rewrote the Timer mcMMO relies on to instead use the BukkitScheduler for performance * Fixed the party member list of /party * Fixed bug where Swords would counter-attack Projectiles and Hostile Mobs * Removed a debug message when repairing diamond armor * Changed chat to use getDisplayName() instead of getName() * Changed chat priority from lowest to highest * Added Clay to excavation * Added new items to Clay's loot tables * Archery now works with the latest CB Version 1.0.x :See: Changelog/1.0 Version 0.9.x :See: Changelog/0.9 Version 0.8.x :See: Changelog/0.8 Pre 0.8 :See: Changelog/pre0.8